


"I've Got You Baby Boy."

by luke_is_a_kirby



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Smut, Top Calum, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear Calum," he paused, breathing in my scent and curling closer into my arms. "This is your last chance, fuck it up and I'm gone."</p><p>I nodded rapidly, wanting nothing more than to soothe my baby boy. He sighed closing his eyes and pulling me gently to his bed after closing the door. We laid down for a couple of silent moments before he threw his leg over my waist and pressed his lips to mine urgently. I reciprocated just as urgent and flipped him over as it got intense.</p><p>I placed my elbows on either side of his heads and bent down, reconnecting our lips, pushing his legs open with my own. I pulled away, placing wet kisses down the column of his throat as he lay gasping for breath.</p><p>He let out a whine as I pulled away, "Please Cal, I need you."</p><p>~~<br/>Or the one where Calum messes up, Luke forgives him and they have make-up sex. Happy Ending. P/WO/P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've Got You Baby Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on continuing the other Cake one shot for those of you wondering, I just haven't had time and I had this in my drafts and just decided to finish it because I don't know the next time I'll have time. Happy Early Valentine's Day! I'm single so I feel no emotion from this statement, but if you have someone, good luck with life. Anyways, this is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry it's shitty. But I do feel very accomplished. I feel like I should start a one shot book, should I?

Calum's P.O.V.

"That's not happening."

"Calum, be reasonable for once. You guys are both depressed without each other, you're not sleeping at all nor are you doing anything besides moping around the house and Luke isn't eating, sleeping, and he's always crying at night."

I paused, "He's not eating?" Ashton shook his head. "But- I mean- it's not- ugh!"

"Go talk to him Calum. He really misses you."

"But he hates me."

Ash gave me a look of sympathy, "Just because he said that, it doesn't mean he meant that. Now go talk to him, I don't like seeing Cake broken up."

I smiled the lightest.

"GET SOME HOOD!"

I rolled my eyes at Michael as I went up the stairs in search for Luke.

I stood in front his door, knocking gently, hoping he'll open the door. "Who is it?"

I flinched hearing his voice, it sounded so broken, so lost and I had caused that, "Hey baby boy."

I paused to see if he would open up, but all I could hear was some shuffling, as if he had walked away. "Please hear me out baby, I didn't mean sleep with her, she came on me while I was drunk and shit- baby boy . . . I miss you. I love you so much and I don't know what came on me to do that. I swear, if I have to, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you then I will. Please Luke, let me in."

I fell against his door, sitting and praying for him to open up. I knew what I did was wrong, but I was willing to go through a load of shit to get him back, to have him in my arms. I fell through the doorway when the door suddenly clicked open. I looked up to see my baby boy standing and staring down at me with red eyes. I pushed myself up and threw my arms around him immediately seeing him start to shake and cry again.

"I swear Calum," he paused, breathing in my scent and curling closer into my arms. "This is your last chance, fuck it up and I'm gone."

I nodded rapidly, wanting nothing more than to soothe my baby boy. He sighed closing his eyes and pulling me gently to his bed after closing the door. We laid down for a couple of silent moments before he threw his leg over my waist and pressed his lips to mine urgently. I reciprocated just as urgent and flipped him over as it got intense.

I placed my elbows on either side of his heads and bent down, reconnecting our lips, pushing his legs open with my own. I pulled away, placing wet kisses down the column of his throat as he lay gasping for breath.

He let out a whine as I pulled away, "Please Cal, I need you."

I straddled his hips, rolling my hips experimentally and watched as he threw his head back with his eyes closed in pleasure moaning my name along with pleas. I planted a soft kiss on his lips, "Don't worry, I've got you baby boy. Relax, okay."

He nodded and fell back to the bed, parting his legs wider for me to climb in between. I threw my shirt off along with his, tossing them behind me without a care.

I peppered kisses down from his neck to his happy trail where I stopped and pulled on his waistband before letting it slap back against his skin. He whined, thrusting his hips up at me, pleading for me to touch him. I pulled his pants down along with his boxers and spread his legs as wide as they would go before going in.

I kitten licked his tip, tasting the salty precum before taking all of him in. I ran my tongue along the underside of his throbbing vein, pulling back when he moaned and thrusted up into my mouth. I ran my fingers lightly up his side to his hips and pushed him down, surely leaving bruises.

I went back down and bobbed my head up and down on his member, running my tongue along his head. I looked up at Luke to him with his eyes closed, hands in fists and he was breathing hard.

"Cal, I'm close." I pulled off, cutting his orgasm to which he let out a cry as I pulled him closer onto my lap. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I don't want you to come yet, I want to be in you when you do come." He groaned exasperatedly, and grinded down into my clothed member.

"Then get in me," I chuckled at his forcefulness before flipping him over on all fours and slid my hands down to the globes of his ass.

I grabbed each cheek and pulled them apart to access his pink, puckered hole. I blew air over it and watched as he shivered, hole tensing and then untensing. "Calum, stop teasing."

I said nothing and pushed my face between his cheeks and brushed my tongue around his rim. He let out a squeak when I pushed my tongue in and was now moving it back and forth in him as he pushed back with every thrust. I had one arm wrapped around his middle for support and brought my unoccupied hand up to his mouth. He sucked on my fingers, starting out gently until he was sucking at them as if his life depended on it.

I pulled my fingers out of his mouth with a pop and ran my fingertips around his rim before plunging in. He gasped and whimpered in pleasure as I rocked it back in and out of him beside my tongue. "S-so good Cal, want another o-one."

I pushed a second finger into Luke who arched his back in pleasure and was now begging for a third. I complied and was now sitting upright, watching as my three fingers went in and out of his arse. 

I pulled out once I thought he was good and climbed off the bed, throwing my pants and boxers off, in search for some lube. "Baby boy, where's you put the lube?"

He was struggling to get words out, too far gone in pleasure, "Under t-th-the bed."

I said nothing about it as I located the small bottle and grabbed a condom from the box beside it, climbing back into bed, and flipped Luke over onto his back. "How do you want it baby?"

He shrugged, not answering and instead making grabby hands at me, "Come on baby boy, tell me."

He finally answered once he realized I wasn't going to move unless he answered. "Want to see you take me, want just you. Please."

I slid him up further on the bed, lifting his legs up and set a pillow under his lower back before placing

him back down. I flicked open the cap and poured some lube on my hands, coating my member completely, leaving the condom abandoned on the bed. 

I lined up with his hole, lacing our hands together before I pushed in slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time. His eyes fluttered shut once I bottomed out and I stayed in place, waiting for him to adjust. He rolled his hips against mine for a second, letting me know he was fine. I pulled out, leaving my head in before snapping my hips forward into his heat. He moaned as I sped up and wrapped his long legs around me to take me in deeper. I stopped to switch angles and pushed back in.

"CALUM! Oh, fuck me. S-so fuck-ing good-d," I watched at strings of moans and my name fell out of his mouth, not making sense when I hit his prostate.

"Found it," I grinned smugly yet continued pounding into Luke like there was no tomorrow. I bent over to connect of lips, sweat dripping off my face and back. Luke opened his eyes when we connected lips and placed his hands on my back, at one particular thrust, he squeezed his eyes shut and raked his nails down my back.

"I love you Luke," I muttered, giving him another kiss. He hummed and responded.

"I love you too." My thrusts we now becoming sloppy as I was reaching the edge, Luke's stomach was tense, telling me he was close as well. "Mhm, I'm gonna come, Cal."

I was thrusting so hard into Luke to help get him to his orgasm that the bed was hitting the wall repeatedly. "Me too, baby boy."

I thrusted one last time into him and he clenched around me, coming. I gave a few short thrusts to ride out his orgasm before he slumped down into the bed. I pushed myself up to pull out of him to finish, but was stopped when he wrapped his legs around me, tighter.

"Finish Cal," I shook my head.

"I will," He groaned before replying weakly.

"In me," I kissed him gently.

"You're still sensitive," He shrugged.

"I don't care." He spoke before pushing me back upright and sat in my lap, still inside of him. He lifted his hips experimentally before dropping himself back down.

He moaned at the new angle as I went in deeper. I kept my hands on his hips to steady him and met him thrust for thrust. He began speeding up and I moaned, planting kisses down the column of his neck, leaving a love bite every once in a while before he slowed down when I was getting close.

"'m tired Cal," I smiled and started to lift him up and down as he closed his eyes, in complete bliss. "Feels nice."

I chuckled and went a little faster, my thrusts becoming sloppy soon after before I left out a loud moan and released into Luke. He gasped at the feeling and clenched around me before he came for the second time today.

We both feel back onto the bed as I leant back and pulled out of him. He let out a whine at the feeling of emptiness as I got up to grab a washcloth and rejoined Luke on the bed.

"How do you feel, baby boy?" He opened his eyes and pulled me down next to him. We laid with my chest to his back, bare as I rubbed circles on his side, lulling him to sleep.

"Love you," I kissed his shoulder and replied back and shortly after, he fell asleep as I fell in suit a couple moments behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I failed or succeeded? I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I feel like I have too many Cake one shots, even though there's only 2 total. You can request a one shot in the comments below if you want, but I guess that's it. Follow me on Twitter @infinitelyxtori.
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
